The truth about athena and posidon
by bombass
Summary: It is all most summer and some of the other half bloods are gone wen Percy gets a message from Annabeth she wont be at camp read it to fined out more Discontinued until further reviews check out my other story its much better.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well srry to say that I am back… you will fined many mistakes in my story point them out to me I will fix them or maybe not haha. flames are well annoying! So try to keep them to a minimum! Thanks!

It was all most summer and I was excited to be going back to camp the one place that I felt at home, and safe from monster attacks. I would get to see the friendly smiles, and not so friendly smiles of my fellow cabin mates (cough Clarisse) I would see Annabeths curly blond hair, and perfectly straitened teeth, and Grovers mest up hair and, Harry legs that were always covered by his blue jeans.

I just got out of the shower and was looking for something to wear I found some boxers and Slipped them on. I was getting ready for the trip to camp half blood when I herd a familiar voice behind me. But no one was home. I was alone in the house my mom had been out shopping for food and stuff I would need at camp. I decided to ignore it and went on packing. when I heard it agen except this time it was much louder and impossible for me to be imagining. I jumped backwards uncapping rip tide which some how appeared in my hands. When I realized it was just an iris message that I had been interrupting when I pulled up from the bag. Relived to fined it wasn't a monster. I stepped back a couple of feet to regain the connection. My relief turned to embericment when he realized who was messaging me it was Annabeth. I was standing there half naked with a sword in my hands. And my best friend Annabeth (which is a girl) staring at me ! I cleared my throat loudly and broke Annabeths stair. Realizing that I was still almost naked I booked it out the door and came back in a couple seconds later with pants on, and a tang top showing my muscles. I had changed a lot in the past year my upper body was more built, and my facial features was sharper I looked a lot like my dad.

"You never saw any of that!" I said!

"yeah sure." she was silently laughing at Percy over what just happened.

"Well I was going to tell you that I won't be making it to camp till around the middle of the summer, apparently someone wants me. I don't know why but they didn't tell me why or even was who it is I am guessing it's my mom but I don't know!"

"What do you think she wants from you?"

"I don't know im not even sure if it is my mom!"

"haha the great Annabeth doesn't know what she doing this summer!"

"shut up seaweed brain!"

"The drachmas is running out of time ill message you later hopefully u will be fully dressed!" She said with a smile on her face.

I could feel my face getting hot. I would of said some thing to get her back but couldn't fined the right words to say. I hated the way Annabeth did that she could say any thing And I would not have a good come back for it. I said some thing like.

"Yeah well uh your." Before the mist cleared away.

I was all ready for camp my mom had just got back with almost nothing in her hands because what would you need when your going to a camp for half god half mortals. We drove for what seemed like hours. I guess my ADHD wasn't helping I kept wiggling around. I thought my mom was going to kill me. When I finally got there I waved my mom good bye and headed up half blood hill. I was greeted by Chiron who had told me not to unpack my stuff for some odd reason. Just take my stuff to my cabin. He would tell me later tonight when every one was settled in. I went to my cabin and laid my bags on the floor. Then went looking around I saw almost every one from last year. But strangely some people were gone like Clarisse, The stole brothers, and Silena Beauregard. I wonder if this has any thing to do with Athena taking Annabeth.

Later that night when we were getting back from the fire (forgot what that place was called) I saw Chiron walking to the white building I ran up. I was bugged all day about what he was going to tell me. He just looked at me with a quizzical look like he had no idea why i was bugging him. what were you going to tell me?

"oh right Percy I almost for got! Your dad is sending some one to pick you up in the morning. He said some thing about training. I didn't get all of it. But in any case your going be picked up in the morning so be ready!"

me: ok well this first chapter has nothing to do with what the story. sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes point them out and i will fix them.


	2. Chapter 2

Haha well who ever warned me about honist101 thanks its to late

Haha well who ever warned me about honist101 thanks its to late

Me: Haha well who ever warned me about honist101 thanks its to late! I learned to ignore him and I know my spelling is really bad ill fix the stuff you point out to me. I'm going get a beta reader what ever that is. I got so many reviews from people telling me to get it I think I will thanks for the help! I think. The second chapter is here.D

I do not own P.J.O

It was beautiful the walls were glassy blue, and green, with pictures of whales, and dolphins that moved, and looked like they were swimming! The sealing was 50 feet high. And 70 feet long. I'm guessing it had to be big for whales and other huge fish. The water felt like air except that little bubbles were forming from solid ground making it impossible to be out of the water.

And plus the fish that were every were talking to each other. Some just sat there still. One I recognized as a clown fish was staring at me. And every time I looked at it swam away and stopped and stared at me agen. I was getting pist. So I ran around a corner into a fish bathroom the toilets were backwards well their is water in our toilets there is air in fish toilets. I just sat there waited hiding in a corner. And sure enough it came swimming in looking around. When I grabbed at it but it quickly swam up and drilled me in the head with its fin. I went to snatch it off my forehead witch only lead to me slapping my head. Now don't get me wrong this wasn't some normal clown fish it was ripped! I could see its chest muscles, and it fins were all muscley. If Ares were a fish this would be him. Except maybe the fish was a tinny bit smarter. But anyway the fish swam behind me and went swimming for a toilet! I reached out to catch it and tripped over a step landing in a toilet. My hands drenched with fish poop I ran out of the bathroom hoping my stalker fish wasn't on my tale. I kept running till I got to a huge room even bigger then before. I saw my dad on a chair talking to a merman. The guy left right when I got up to Posidon. I held up my hands and said in a tiny voice

"I'm covered in kocka!" (I couldn't figure out how to spell it because I never use that word oh well.) His eyes were wide like he couldn't believe I had said that! I was all bruised and cut up from my encounter with the fish. He looked at me with worry in his eyes and said.

"What did you do!"

"It wasn't me it was that evil little stalker clown fish! I know why they call them clown fish now!" He looked at me with an increasing smile and started busting up. The hole kingdom started to quake.

"It's not funny that fish was evil came strait from Tartarus!" Witch only made him laugh harder! I gave up on trying to convince him that the fish was evil and needed to be banished from the kingdom.

"Well now that you're here you will start your training tomorrow."

"For what?" I asked.

"Oh yes the Olympians are holding a compotation with each others kids which ever one wins there kid and there mother or father names will be engraved on each others throne." He said very seriously.

And I do not want any daughters of Ares on my throne." His expression looked like an I'm screwed my son was beat up by a fish. How am suppose to expect him to beat an Ares kid.

" It is almost night go explore in the castle and become familiar with it. I don't want you to be jumped by clown fish agen! So I'm going to send someone with you!" He said in a laughing voice. I could feel my face getting hot. He called a name like Annett and all the sudden the evil stalker fish came in. It turned to look at me. I could see a sly smile on those small fishy lips. I just glared at hatefully. It turned to look at posidon and said.

"yes!" Like it didn't even beat me up earlier.

"Oh putting on the good fishy look like a helpless girl that is lost in an amusement park!"

Posidon began to say some thing when I interrupted.

"This is the evil clown fish I was telling you about!"

"who Annett she wouldn't hurt a fly how could she do this to you?" He said in an insulted voice looking from me to Annett.

"I haven't seen this kid until just now. I can insure you that iv never laid a fin on his head." Im gana kill that fish I said to myself !

"See percy! She hasn't seen you yet. You must be thinking about some other fish." He said completely sure of him self.

"Ok whatever." I said to myself as I walked out of the room leaving Posidon and that evil fish in there with him. I can't believe he believed her over me!

shortly after I left the room the evil fish came out and winked at me! I was so ticked I just kept walking and as we walked down the hall she showed me were I would sleeping the room wasn't at all fancy like I expected. It was small with a big bed and the walls were light blue it looked like any ordinary room.

I kept walking making a mental note that my room was there. I was thinking about Annabeth and how I was going to have to fight my friends. It wasn't Clarisse I was worried about I could beat her easily! It was Annabeth she was tough and I really didn't want fight her. Annabeth and I have been through hundreds of life or death experiences. And we know each other better then any one knows either of us besides luke he knows every thing about her maybe more then I do. Which kind of bugs me but I shouldn't care because she doesn't like me like that. And even though Luke turned to lord Kronos I could still tell she had a soft spot for him.

That fish was still blabbering some thing but I was so spaced out I couldn't here her.

When I realized that I was entering a dark room and the fish wasn't following me any more. I was about to turn back but the light shot on. And I saw I book on a table with a glass box around it. It read on the front

POSIDONS HISTORY

And below it scribbled out in black marker was.

diary from girls smart

I knew I shouldn't read it but it was so tempting and maybe it said some thing about my mom and him in it. My mom never tells me any thing about her and Posidon. I lifted the glass box from the top of it and took the book out. When the fish came in and said

"Hurry and get out your not suppose to be in there."

I quickly ran out. The fish was waiting there asking me what it was like and what was in the box apparently no won has been in there for almost 16 years! By now it was night and I was going to bed. I went in my room and locked the door. I sat and stared at the book wondering if I should really open it or not it must be important if it was kept in solitude for 16 years! I finally got the guts to open and the first page popped up. It read chapters the first one was

FAMILY MEMBERS and it just kept going and going till I reached.

LOVED ONES and below it

"ATHENA'S GOT THE HOTTS FOR ME!"

Sorry this chapter is so long. Oh yeah I got battle of the labyrinth!! I'm so happy I have only read like till page 68 and I am going to take my time And I probably mest up a lot on this one because I hurried on it.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well its like 1:00 in the morning I finished battle of the labyrinth. Rick Riordan must be the most evil Author in the world! He must have had a really bad child hood because the cliff hanger he did… I cried at the end of the book because of the cliffy pure evil… well im going to see my ant this morning so im gana cram as much as I can in so u get it before I leave in the morning at 5:00 in the morning so ya I hope I don't mess to much on this say some thing nice before you tell me all my mistakes.

Special thanks to: **tidalwaveo3, smp2792, maxtheflea, ya sas artimis, and who ever else .**

I do not own Percy Jackson if I did I would be mad at myself for the evil cliffy at the end of battle of the labyrinth… And be forty and look like a complete nerd no offence to Rick Riordan.

I flipped to the page that said Athena's got the hots for me. I read the first line. HOW IT ALL BEGAN. I began to read.

Today Zeus called a meeting all the Olympians were there except Hades. But he never came to any thing unless it was important. So this was probably some thing completely boring. Zeus had just started to talk. I was all ready bored. All he was saying is that there mite be new weapons of power going to be made. I just sat their trying to look important. I was really bored I looked across the table saw Hermes steeling Athens bracelet off of her arm And Athena staring at me. She must have been thinking hard for her not notist him steeling her bracelet. But the way she was looking at me was weird. Not the normal stair of "Im so smart I don't care what people think" It was more of a gaze. She quickly turned her head to face Zeus again. After Zeus was done talking we had the traditional feast. I got up and went and got her bracelet back and sat next to her. I could see her face getting red like she new the reason I was coming over was to ask what she was looking at. I sat next her. She was wearing a Wight dress that went just below her knees. She looked like she was about to go to a wedding. I didn't look much better I was dressed in a purple tux all the gods were required to wear some thing formal when a meeting was going on. I looked at Athena and she looked up at me I had never really seen how beautiful Athena's were pure gray with nothing else in them. I could tell she notist me looking in her eyes so she looked away. An awkward silence came seeming to separate us. I cleared my throat and asked what she has been doing lately. She looked up at me again. And said oh nothing just I did some sketches for the great wall of china. Its going to be great.

"What have you been up to." she asked. Could tell she was looking for an excuse to get away.

"Oh nothing much just trying to stop hurricanes from destroying buildings."

" She looked at me like I was some kind of murderer. I made a mental note in my head to beat it agents a wall. "

People think that it is my fault that hurricanes do that.But I do the exact opposite." I said trying to correct the mistake I made.

"You know how it is." I said.

"not really." She said.

"oh" the awkward silence was getting bigger."

"well I found you bracelet on the ground."

I dug in my pockets and pulled it out

"Here you go." I handed it over to her.

She looked at me her face brightened up.

"Oh there that is! I was wondering were it went to. I would have been in a bad mood all the rest of the century if you wouldn't of found this." She smiled at me she had beautiful teeth they were strait and Wight like she stole the collar out of pearls and put it on her teeth.

She held out her hand a piece of paper appeared in her hand with a number on it. "That's my number call some time." She said. Wait since when did got get cell phones. Oh well.

I stopped reading it was getting kind of boring and I had training in the morning. So I shoved the book under my pillow and began to drift to sleep. I woke up with a loud band and Posidon yelling with a pot and spoon. Banging them together like a wind up monkey. He was in human form. So it was less intimidating. I got up but not with out a fight. Posidon had to turn into a baby eel and crawl in to my ear giving me the worst wet willy. I had ever had. witch was weird because I didn't think u could bet them under water but he pulled it off. I finally surrendered and got dressed.

Sorry this is so short and boring ill put some thing good in the next chapter. Read and rate plzz I live of your coments


	4. chapter 4

Omg Authors alert

Omg Authors alert.

Ok so im at my ant's right now… And I was rereading the battle of the labyrinth and I realized Annabeth is Percy's second cousin ewww. And that Annabeth likes Luke a lot more then Percy! sigh I was disappointed, like every one that rights percabeth is fantasizing about how it should be including me!! So im gana try to fallow how the book puts Percy and Annabeths relationship srry to the percabeth fans!!

I got dressed in a weird suit that's was skin tight like, Speedos that cover you whole body and down the right leg it had marking in dark blue and white, it read. Water tight. But strangely it weighed a lot more then it looked. It looked like it was only about 2 or 3 ounces. But when I put it on it felt like a lot more.

I had trouble standing. After a few seconds clasped the ground. I crawled to my bed where I put my clothes. And I reached out to get it when the stalker fish came in. She grabbed my clothes I was about to thank it for bringing them to me when it took off towards the door. I reached out for it but I eminently fell down.

I sat on the floor thinking about what I did to the fish to make it be so evil to me. The kind of stuff it does is pure evil. The fish just hates me. And it waits for the perfect moment to unleash its evilness, beating her record of evil. A plan worthy of Athena.

I was so pist I began to stand and walk out of the room staggering around like a drunk man. My legs and just about every muscle in my body was aching. I fell to the ground again this time I just sat there wile every were in my body burned. My bones ached from the stress and my muscles were all flexed I looked around when.I notist that I wasn't the only one in the hall fish were gathering around me.

"I herd one say what a weird kid yesterday he stuck his hand in a toilet bowl!"I could only imagine want there thinking I was dressed in a suit that was completely weird, but I was in to much pain to care about what they thought.

The pain was still their but not as bad i to tried standing up again and began to walk down the hall towards the training room were Posidon showed me to go. I was almost their. I went to open the door when I herd someone behind me yell.

"Percy!" I fell face first into the door.

"What." I groaned miserably. I felt like I was holding up the sky again like I did 2 year's ago. I took the weight of the sky from Artemis so she could fight the titan Atlas. It was not the best experience iv had. I still had the gray spot in my hair from that little incident.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked. It was a familiar voice I couldn't see who it was because a was to tired to get up and look.

"umm nothing just laying around." I said.

"Percy your so weird!" Oh great, I thought. It is Annabeth here we go she's going to start blabbering about how I'm the weirdest person she's ever met. But instead she just said

"Well I'm sure you know about the compitshoion. Since now we know what's going on we will not be able to make contact with each other or the gods will think were up to some thing."

"yeah." Is all I could manage.

"Well ok then." She sounded kind of disappointed.

I rolled over so I could see her in the ires message. She looked like her normal self curly blond hair, gray eyes she wasn't doing any training at all. A smile started to creep across her face. And before long she was grinning from ear to ear. It was kind of awkward but nice It was nice to see. And I could feel my muscles beginning to relax, and my bones stop aching. when she started busting up.

"what?" I asked I could feel my face getting hot. I remembered what I was wearing.

"I like your out fit!" Like she was reading my mined.

"Oh yeah this well posidon gave this to me for training."

"Yeah sure" she said sarcastically.

"No really he did it's for training."

"I bet she said."

"No really I said." I said trying to persuade her into believing me.

"What you haven't been training in any thing like this!"

"I have to go Percy." She said very quickly and quietly like she was hiding from some one.

"Annabeth?" someone said in the background.

She reached out and cleared the ires message.

Bye I said to my self knowing that she wasn't going to hear me. For a moment I forgot that I was still dressed in this embarrassing suit. My muscles were all ready sore and I felt like passing out. I looked around and all the fish were still staring at me.

"What do you want I yelled!" most of them turned and kept swimming away. But some of the ones that iv helped like the hippocamiei saved from a fishing net. (don't know how to spell it so I guessed) yes I said as I got up to my feet. The pain was getting lighter but my body still ached. I reached out and opened the door. Posidon was standing their waiting with the fish. That had took my clothes I glared at it.

Percy your almost 10 minutes late, what took you so long?" He said.

"Oh I don't know just this suit, and that dang fish buy you took my clothes and swam away with them, so I had to walk all the way down here with a 300 pound suit on.

"Oh yes I told her to go and get your stuff because I figured you would take it off when you found out how much it weighed. That suit you're wearing is about 569 pounds. It matches the weight that who ever wears it can handle. And you will take it off till I tell you to. Understand." He said it like a threat."

"Well what do you want me to do?" I asked all I wanted to do was go to bed. I felt my knees get heavy and a few second later my knees buckled and I fell down. My bones felt the same as before.

"All I want you to do today is walk around and get use to the weight and tomorrow you will start training." I had to walk when standing made me want to cry. I started to say something to him but I realized he all ready disappeared in an explosion of bubbles. I laid on the ground for a wile and then began to stand it wasn't getting any lighter and I had to walk a little bit. Or Posidon would freak out.

I was thinking and that voice sounded more like a guys voice more then Athena's voice it all most sounded like Luke's but that's impossible because he went to join Kronos. And had tried to kill us more than one time but who knows he got Annabeth to hold the sky for him. And the way she talked about him sounded almost boastful Like she was sill proud of him even though he joined Kronos. And it couldn't be Luke because kronos found a way to steel Luke's body. I remember last year Annabeth was crying because Luke had been taken over by Kronos. And Rachel Elizabeth dare had hit Kronos the lord of time and father of all gods with a blue plastic hair brush. I was proud of her I would have been proud even if it wasn't Kronos.

Training was over and I felt like dying. My bones felt like they were about to shatter and my muscles were all aching. When I got to my room and laid on the bed my muscles were slowly being soothed by the water. I couldn't take this suit off because I told Posidon I wouldn't. If I weren't under water it would be drenched with sweat.

um this is getting realty boring so if i don't get any more reviews I'm gana stop writing for a wile.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors alert: well I said that I wouldn't be writing for a while but some one had to cry like a little bitch coughs honest 10

**Authors alert: well I said that I wouldn't be writing for a while but some one had to cry like a little bitch coughs honest 101 cough, who said that? So I'm going to Wright another one and put the Authors alert at the bottom.**

I was lying down on the bed and my muscles weren't burning that bad any more. It's a good thing that water gives me more energy or I would be screwed. The white walls giving of a faint blue light like the color of the sky**. **I reached around my pillow and pulled out Poseidon's journal. I opened it to the page that I left off on.

A couple of weeks have past since the meeting with Zeus. And I was sitting in my thrown room in Atlantis. Holding the number that Athena gave me. Just looking at the piece of paper was intimidating I don't know why but it just was, like it was daring me to call her. What would I say?

"Hey you want to come watch me destroy a building or two?" I took in a deep breath and picked up my phone and dialed the number 28443366277722255 (if you're smart enough that says some thing in the most common teen language review and tell me if you know what it is) it rang a couple of times I was about to hang up when a soft voice appeared on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Athena?"

"Umm hey who is this?" Oh great I thought.

"Poseidon." I squeaked.

I cleared my throat "Poseidon!" I said more making sure she herd me and not just my voice squeak.

"Oh hey you sound way different over the phone."

"Is that a good?" thing I asked.

"Yeah." She said not giving it much thought.

"Oh so you don't like my voice?" I had trapped her any thing she said I could make it sound bad.

"Oh I mean no." She said trying to correct her mistake.

"Oh so now you thing I sound like a dork on the phone!" There was a long pause.

"You planned that all out didn't you!" she said jokingly.

"Yep and it worked." I said laughing.

"You ass! you just sit there and make me sound like a jerk! On purpose!" we were both laughing now.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come to Atlantis and help renew the buildings or at least make it look better right now it's still as dull as it was when Oceanus left." There was a long pause.

"yeah maybe next Saturday because I'm still working on the great wall of china."

"ok thanks I would like that a lot."

"k well I have to go by Poseidon!"

I put down the book I was really tired and wanted to go to bed after carrying around 570 pounds all day I wanted to die.

uthors alert:

**Authors alert:**

I am having serious family problems right now and won't be wighting. For a wile sorry for who ever liked the first 4 chapters and wanted me to continue I don't expect any more people to review this authors alert but if u did I would love it! I mite continue later.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors alert: Discontinued due to lack of reviews…

**Authors alert: Discontinued due to lack of reviews…. I don't have enough encouragement to keep going sorry. If I get more review I will keep going but so far it's not turning up so good. Click on my profile and see my other story… its way more intense and has a mustang and Annabeth and Percy getting in a fight over a dude that was……. Making out with Annabeth and Percy caught them along with every one else in the whole camp just check it out its awesome. And I need 2 more reviews before I post the next chapter to it. Just check it out!**


End file.
